whisky lullaby
by thenormalfreak
Summary: a single tear fell from his eye... its anazing what a single tear can do. trust me when i say read this! i dont like fluffy death fics either, but this isnt to bad rated for multiple charecter deaths...sorry


Hi! contrary to what your about to read, I am not actually into all that...emo-depressant fluff... I just happen to have this stuck in my head...sorry... anyways, thanks to all my sparkly ficfans out there (and yes I said ficfans... meaning fans of fics... lol, I totally think I may have just made that up! I haven't seen it elsewhere!) anyways!...

this is some depressing thing... (that has a semi-happy ending promise!) that I think most will enjoy to a level.... soooooo, don't tell me about the spelling mistakes, im dyslexic and if spell checker don't get it, its not gonna be got!.... enjoy!

The whisky lullaby

_(based on the song whisky lullaby...duh!)_

_She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget _

"will, you go....... go out with me raven?" stuttered beast boy, his eyes wide with anticipation.

Raven looked up at him... she had liked him for as long as she could remember, but it was to dangerous... he would get over it right!?_  
_

"i...im sorry beast boy..." she said in barely more then a whisper.... "i can't..."

she quickly turned and left to her room...

a single tear left his eye...

_  
We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind_

he drained the last of the bottle... how long had it been?....a year?.... it felt like forever...after she had said those two words....

"_i can't_..._"_

it was then it had begun... he rarely left his room... the first time he left after it had happened, he found himself in a bar... luckily he had his hood up, no one would recognise him, but nothing could have stopped him once that first drop of whisky passed his lips....

since that fretful day, he only snook out only for the liqueur store or for food...and the latter had become scarce lately....

he laid down on his bed....tears falling from his eyes... it had hurt him so bad, not the fact of her rejecting him... but the fact that he _knew _she cared for him the same way he did her....he loved her...

he leaned over to his bedside cabinet....fingers slowly slid round the cold steel handle....

_  
Until the night_..._  
_

tears fell from his eyes as he sat up on his knees...one hand on the weapon...no, not weapon...salvation..., his other hand slid under the pillow he was facing...slowly he pulled out a note...

he held the note tight against his heart, and the salvation to his temple.... the shot was heard throughout the tower....

_  
He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
He finally drank away her memory  
Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
_

the titans had ran out there rooms at the sound... all ended up outside beast boys room...

"it came from this direction" said robin, indicating the area in fount of him...

"well, it came from this direction from my room" added starfire.... cyborg looked at them both, then to the door in between them.... slowly the others noticed...and followed his gaze..... 'beast boys room' they thought.... raven was the first to the door....they all had the same thought in there head... but non wanted to voice it....

she quickly opened the door....

_  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that says I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

tear stained shirts were all around as all the titans, both main and honourery, and the doom patrol paid there respects to there fallen friend.... they had buried him under a willow tree on the island... willows were always his favourites...

the tree itself was his headstone... carved into the bark was his last testament....written on the back of his note...

_'beauty is found within all life,_

_yet in all beauty is fear,_

_in all fear is loss,_

_and in all loss,_

_is death.'_

_  
_a single tear fell from ravens eye....

_  
The rumours flew  
But nobody knew  
How much she blamed herself  
For years and years  
She tried to hide the whisky on her breath_

She wasn't sure how it had started any more.... that first sip.... that first swallow of whisky.... somewhere in beast boys room she had found the bottle... but she could not even remember going there.... her tears fell freely....as she reached to her side...and felt the cold metal beneath her finger tips...

_She finally drank her pain away  
A little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough  
To get him off her mind  
Until the night _

raven knelt on her bed... the same way she imagined beast boy had over a year ago, she had a feeling the others knew... knew her pain... her hurt.... her love.

She looked at the picture in her hands....she lifted her salvation...

another gunshot was heard in the tower... something they all knew.... they knew it would come.....

_  
She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees _

all the titans ended up outside ravens room... they all looked at each other... no words needed to be said... they all knew....__

We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whisky lullaby

they all were gathered again, at night this time... even the doom patrol...as last respects to the great hero's....

they all stayed for a while... but as they turned to leave a light began to glow...

they all turned round... eyes wide at the sight....

a dark...almost black orb had risen from ravens grave....and a brilliant white one from beast boys... they both rose and span round each other.... slowly they both came back down to earth, and a darkened light seemed to glow, blinding all who surrounded them...

as the light faded, there stood two figures in white... beast boy smiling, with his arm round raven.... who had the largest smile they had ever seen on her.... no words where shared, non were needed.... raven was free from her powers... and her and beast boy... were free... free to love... free to... simply be....

suddenly, they turned back into orbs and flew upwards until only two stars could be seen... slowly every one began to leave.... robin turned, then looked back at the tree.... with ravens words added...it now read...

_'beauty is found within all life,_

_yet in all beauty is fear,_

_in all fear is loss,_

_and in all loss,_

_is death.'_

_'beauty is all around us, thus, so is death,_

_so let not beauty be the cause of death,_

_let it be the small amount of light, that hides within deaths darkness,_

_only then can the darkness perish.'_

a single tear fell from robins eye...


End file.
